ANGELS
by cinderella9056
Summary: AU story. Amanda's past that no one knew about was about to become her present when an old enemy sets out to find Sabrina Duncan. Her alias as one of Charlie's Angels. What was the truth about Amanda? Who wanted her as Sabrina dead and why? Who are Phillip and Jamie? What connection does she have to Charlie? Read and find out. Please review! Thanks to my beta Lanie. You're the best


ANGELS

Disclaimer: I do not own SMK or any characters you recognize

A/N: this is an AU story

CHAPTER ONE

Billy Melrose had just sat down at his desk with his morning donut and coffee when the door opened and Dr. Smyth came in and shut the door.

"Dr. Smyth." Billy greeted him. Billy wondered what he was doing here.

"Billy, I need a favor I need you to find someone for me; Sabrina Duncan. She is in danger someone is after her by the name of Johansen Miller. I don't know why. I found out about this by accident. A lady friend is trying to find her before Miller kills her. This lady friend wants to help her. Sabrina Duncan saved her son's life and I don't like to see her worried, so find Sabrina Duncan and keep her safe. Find Miller and put him away." Dr. Smyth drops two folders on his desk.

"There is no picture of Sabrina Duncan in this folder." Billy commented, as he looked at the first folder and wondered why that was.

"No, there isn't. I tried to find a picture of her and couldn't." Dr. Smyth stated, disgusted, puffing on his cigarette. "I looked her up and with my security clearance I should have been able to find information on Sabrina Duncan and couldn't. I was blocked and was told it was classified, on a need to know and 'eyes only' and that I didn't need to know. I don't know who this woman is, what I know is she is in danger and Johansen Miller knows more than we know about this woman."

"Let me get this straight. You couldn't find a picture of this Sabrina Duncan? You were told that this was 'eyes only' and you with your security clearance couldn't find anything, you were blocked and told it was classified. Who is this woman? Why would you be blocked?" Billy asked

"Yes, I called Charlie Townsend, he said he and his Angels would take care of it. He told me to butt out. _We_ are going to find her. Do I make myself clear? I want her found so Janice Keenstone will stop worrying about her. I want the best you have available on this so we can clear this up fast."

"That's Scarecrow and Amanda King. They are the best team. They should be here soon. We have a meeting scheduled for eight o'clock." Billy opened up the other file on Johansen Miller. Gunrunner.

Dr. Smyth looked at his Rolex and noted that that was in ten minutes. He debated with himself on rather he should stay. He decided to stay. "I'll stay for that meeting."

Billy was surprised that Dr. Smyth was staying.

Francine knocked on Billy's door and Billy looked out his window to see who was there and motioned her in. She walked in and saw Dr. Smyth there and wondered what was going on. She knew better than to ask what was going on. She knew that if it concerned her, Billy would tell her. "Francine, have you seen Lee and Amanda?" Billy wondered.

"They went up to the Q Bureau. Amanda said something about a file she needed to get and I guess it was heavy because Lee went with her." Francine said slyly, she wondered what was going on between Lee and Amanda. They seemed to be getting closer. She wondered how close they were getting though. She didn't want to see Amanda hurt. It took a long time for her and Amanda to become friends. She wasn't really Lee's type. She decided maybe she should have a talk with Amanda. Maybe with Lee too. He should not use Amanda like he does every other woman that was unfortunate to cross his path.

There was another knock on the door and Billy motioned Lee and Amanda in. They were surprised to see Dr. Smyth there.

"What's up, Billy?" Lee asked after he seated Amanda and sat down in his usual chair in front of Billy's desk next to Amanda. Dr. Smyth usually did not stay for meetings, not with the agents.

Dr. Smyth said, "I need you to find someone for me. She is in danger, and someone is out to kill her. Her name is Sabrina Duncan."

Amanda's eyes widened when he said that name and she started coughing, she was shocked to hear that name again. No it couldn't be the same Sabrina Duncan. Could it? She hadn't heard that name in years. She hadn't been that person in years. No it had to be a coincidence.

"Amanda, are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Yes, Sir. Why wouldn't I be alright?" She asked Billy.

Lee now wondered why she was lying to Billy. He knew she was too. Whenever she didn't want to tell an out and out lie, she would repeat the question. So what could she know about this?

"May I continue?" Dr. Smyth asked. Everyone knew that he was demanding their attention, not asking for it.

"Sabrina Duncan was one of Charlie Townsends Angels. Most people don't know who Charlie Townsend really was, a rich kid, he was born into politics, he used his detective agency to right the wrongs that he saw. Working for the government, he had a lot of contacts. He has told us to butt out. _We_ are going to find this Sabrina Duncan though. A man named Johansen Miller is who wants her dead. He was in prison and just got out recently. He was in prison for gunrunning and they tried to try him for treason but it didn't stick. He sold to whoever paid the highest price. No matter who it was. Russians, Chinese and so forth. Johansen Miller seemed to have a mole somewhere and it was never revealed as to where, the mole was never found. He sold weapons that we didn't want anyone to know we had. We couldn't get the mole or prove anything on Miller so Charlie Townsend set him Angels after him. They got him."

"Damn it." Amanda replied to what Dr. Smyth said, surprising everyone with her language. Her color had drained from her face as a memory of what happened and why Johansen Miller wanted her dead came to her.

"Amanda?" Billy said, but Amanda's mind wasn't there anymore she was back fifteen years to a past that no one knew she had, as one of Charlie's Angels.

"Mrs. King!" Dr. Smyth spoke loudly, not getting her attention either.

Lee realizing Amanda wasn't paying any attention to Dr. Smyth or Billy tried. "Amanda, what's going on?"

Finally, Francine poked Amanda in the ribs kind of hard and Amanda finally reacted. "What?"

"Whatever is going on with you, Mrs. King, save it for later! WE need to find Sabrina Duncan and that is your assignment! Billy take over." Dr. Smyth slammed the door on his way out.

"Amanda are you okay? Are you going to be able to help with this assignment?" Billy asked her, he was concerned about her because she usually didn't act like this.

Amanda took a deep breath and knew that she had to tell them the truth about who she used to be;A secret that she had kept for the last eight years. She knew that she had to tell Lee, Francine and Billy. Especially after what happened when Miller was apprehended by her. She knew he blamed her. If he found her as Amanda King, then he would find her boys. At least she considered them hers. They were really Charlie's grandchildren. She had been raising them though and Miller would probably go after them and kill them if he could. She was going to need Lee, Francine and Billy's help. "It's going to be a little hard for me to do that since I am Sabrina Duncan or I was, I should say."

After her announcement you could hear a pin drop. The three people in the room was astounded by what Amanda said. They didn't know what to say to that.

Once all three had recovered, they all began talking at once, wanting answers from Amanda.

Billy finally yelled above everyone and the other three people in the room shut up and looked at him. He was in boss mode now.

"Now Amanda, how can you be Sabrina Duncan?"

"May I use your computer a minute, Sir, to bring up a picture of me as Sabrina Duncan?"

"I would love to see that. I don't believe you could be one of Charlie's Angels. You can't be one." Francine said. "You don't have the skills to be one."

"You shall see, Francine."

"Okay Amanda, but Dr. Smyth couldn't bring up a picture of Sabrina Duncan. He didn't have a high enough security clearance to find out information on her."

"I know the passcode though to my file as Sabrina Duncan."

Lee was staying quiet now wondering if this was true how he didn't know about this.

Amanda pulled up the file on Sabrina Duncan and entered a passcode and low and behold Billy was shocked at what he saw on his computer.

Lee and Francine went over behind Billy to see if Amanda really was Sabrina Duncan, one of Charlie's Angels.

Billy wondered if Amanda could do the things in the file why didn't she use those skills now?

Francine couldn't believe that Amanda, of all people, had that kind of past. Amanda having a secret past? She wouldn't have guessed it. Not wholesome Amanda who was a housewife with two kids and a mother living with her. She wouldn't have ever guessed that Amanda had training before coming to work here at the Agency.

"Amanda, how can you be one of Charlie's Angels? How could you lie to us like that?" Lee wanted to know once he finished reading the file, he had sat down and couldn't seem to believe that his Amanda was one of Charlie's Angels.

What was in that file had amazed all three of them. Now they all three needed answers including who Phillip and Jaime were.

Please Review!


End file.
